deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Tesla and the Tricky Trick
Yeah, I'm calling you out Tesla. For people who don't know what's going down, here's the story: The Story I was looking at The Feast Wiki, and Really liked the Executioner picture that Tesla Man drew, I googled it on google images and found it as one of the top results. I thought, "Odd that a recently uploaded pic would be popular for a top result" and clicked on the image, It took me to This. The awesome pic was by a Mister James Wolf, A very talented fantasy artist who takes literally MONTHES on his art. I noticed that the photo was copyrighted 2007, and Astro happened to join chat, I told him right away that "I believe Tesla stole this art" and linked the pic. We both thought for a moment that James Wolf could be Tesla Man, knowing that Tesla said he had 'made' the picture awhile back, but then we went depper into the situation. I recalled a User on deviantart saying that Tesla stole another picture that he had then removed from his deviantART Gallery. LeoLab then noted that the 'Troll Hunter' image was from a Foreign Website. LeoLab then saved the day by using the file names of the pics to search for the origin. Leo then found that the rest of the pictures were fake. Overall, Tesla Man is infact, A Big Fat Liar. ((Astro's Admin Edit: Lasmoore, no swearing in the blog name, or blog please. Be the bigger man)) Tesla's Counter and Me proving him wrong According to Tesla, this IS his art. Well, His side say's that A STUDENT (Seems like James Wolf, which doesn't make sense considering James lives in Seatle, Washington) posted it on Google, (Even though All the pictures were found at different websites, but we'll get to that excuse soon) and all the pictures ended up going to different websites due to SOPA (How the bloody hell does that work, SOPA and Art? Wuh?) was trying to stop, (I hope you realize that SOPA wasn't a big deal until early 2012, and was never even proposed util Late 2011. So his excuse for the Pictures on different websites, one of them being foreig at that, is complete and utter crap due to the fact that SOPA wasn't around in 2007 and earlier. 2007 and earlier being the year that most of the pics were uploaded to the websites, and COPYRIGHTED at that fact. So using SOPA has a argument is a bust.) Tesla Came back with another argument, stating NOT to use the Executioner because he'd have to ask Jamie (His name is James you moron, secondly, you don't know him in the first place. BUT, Tesla claims he did make it, only more BS) and said the other pics are copyrighted to the university (This doesn't make sense, considering he said he doesn't work for the university anymore, even though he never did, and works at a middle school, lol, with that grammar? Anyways, Yeah, it doesn't make sense since he claimed he doesn't work for Cambridge anymore, He told me this a few monthes back himself. Also, If he did, giving the sketches to them wouldn't get thme funding. PLUS, He made the pics just for the game, That excuse is out the door) Overall, We the users are smart enough not to fall for this guys tricks, his excuses for the cover art of F.E.A.S.T. and my Fanfic were utter bo schitt, considering... I asked my character to be purple for the cover art of my fic, and didn't ask for anything satanic on it, the final result was a white charatcer and satanic markings. He stole the cover art from a website. The cover art for F.E.A.S.T was stolen from a Medieval Times website, and never had the title for the game, he of course had an excuse why the title wasn't included in the 'cover'. He's a thief, don't believe him. Category:Blog posts